1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf swing training devices and more particularly to geometric assemblies for aligning the stance and swing of a golf player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kinematics of impact of a club head against a golf ball have had extensive consideration in the past. In each instance the desired object is to maximize the energy transferred to the golf ball, thereby maximizing its flight trajectory. Since the elevation (vertical angle) at impact is largely determined by the club face geometry the dominant aspects affecting ball flight are the speed of the swing and its alignment with path azimuth. Simply, it is desired to impart the maximum speed to the club head at impact and to align the impact vector directly along the path of the ball. Of course, any face misalignments which impart angular momentum to the ball (hook or slice) reduce the energy transfer to the ball trajectory and substantial training is required to minimize such events.
In the past various training devices were provided which, in one way or another, assist the player in developing a proper golf swing. Such teachings are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,946 to Menendez; 2,169,407 to Crowley; 4,563,010 to McDornan et al.; 4,146,231 to Merkle et al.; 4,544,161 to Guendling, Jr., and 4,526,373 to Medlock. While suitable for their purposes each of the foregoing teachings addresses one or more aspects of the dynamics of a golf swing and a simplified, inexpensive and fully accommodated teaching aid is therefore desired. It is one such golf swing teaching aid that is disclosed herein